


Jealousy

by zellasdays



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, fitzdaisy, fitzskye - Freeform, framework verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zellasdays/pseuds/zellasdays
Summary: "You know, I think you're lying." Skye crossed her arms to say those words. "You're jealous that he can have me and you can’t."And that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Fitz looked at her again intensely and put her back against the wall. Their faces close, their lips brushing."Yes, I'm jealous, very jealous."





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This were supposed to be a Tumblr prompt but okay I think I got a lot of inspiration so hope you enjoy it!

Leopold Fitz's shoes, better known as "The Doctor," resounded against the white-tiled floor of the great main hall of the Triskelion. Fitz could see the number of people moving from one side to the other, going up and down the stairs to scatter in the different offices and elevators. However, there was something that _bothered_ him.

 

The fact that his father's voice didn’t cease to be in his head was something that overwhelmed him, god, he looked like a woodpecker; pecking his head over and over and over _again_. It was very annoying and boring at the same time. But, unfortunately, he had to listen to it. Alistair and Leopold went down the stairs, both wearing a black three-piece suit with a matching tie.

 

"Did you hear me?" Alistair asked, feeling a bit offended.

 

"Uh, yes, of course I've listened to you." Leopold stuttered trying to concentrate, anyway, that was a lie.

 

"Are you okay, son?" Alistair insisted and his son, as if it were an unconscious habit, bit his lip.

 

"It's nothing, I'm just overwhelmed with work." Leopold answered trying to convince him that everything was fine. "Besides, I'll go alone for two days, Father, there's nothing to worry about."

 

Fitz was more focused on the mission that would last two whole days than listening to his father saying _nonsense_. He was focused on the fact that the only option he would have to do was get on the Zephyr with a squad and not see him for 48 hours. Oh, but he wasn’t going to go alone with a squad. He would go with Skye, one of his best agents—or that was what everyone thought. That was a great advantage, since they would be alone and that's why he was grateful. It had been two weeks since they both met in his lab and he took her as his again. Wait, it wasn’t two weeks, it was _three_. Three weeks of pure agony, deprived of touching her, of embracing her, and even kissing her pale lips or of hearing her _moan_ in his ear.

 

It was so frustrating that sometimes he was not in the mood to talk to someone, even his father.

 

"I know you'll take care of everything while I'm not there," Leopold continued, coming down the stairs next to him. He did not know when his father had spoken again but he remained focused on going to the Zephyr and finding Skye.

 

But he had _found_ her already.

 

Skye was in the main lobby, near the statue that HYDRA had as an icon. She was not alone and that really bothered Leopold. She was with Grant Ward, he didn’t know what they were talking about but he felt jealousy go to his head when he saw Ward touch her waist with his hand. He clenched his fist tightly, clenched his teeth and closed his eyes to try—at least—to calm down. It had to admit that Fitz was absolutely jealous of Ward. He wanted to go there and push him to stop touching the woman who had driven him crazy.

 

Leopold watched Grant draw her into his body to kiss her lips slowly and for a moment he thought he did it on purpose. After that, both hugged and Skye's eyes were fixed on Fitz, who already looked at her intensely. Skye sensed a kind of message with that look, something like _"I should be the one hugging you now, not him."_ The Fitz ended near the foot of the stairs and Skye separated from Grant before saying goodbye.

 

"Are you sure you're okay, son?" Alistair asked again, this time more worried.

 

Leopold sighed and looked at his father. "Yes, I’m fine." Then he looked at Ward out of the corner of his eye. "I want you to put someone to guard Grant Ward, a report every five hours, that will be all I ask of you, father."

 

"Of course" Alistair nodded and touched his son's shoulder.

 

"I must go," Leopold said before leaving him alone.

 

In the course of the way, Fitz entered the discovered hangar that was a few meters from the exit and found a squad of soldiers waiting for him. Skye was next to them.

 

"Twelve soldiers, just as you asked." She said putting her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket.

 

"And the pilot?" Leopold asked.

 

Skye smiled sideways. " _I_ will be the pilot" She looked at the soldiers. "Everyone in their positions, we leave in five."

 

The soldiers nodded and went to sit in their respective places. Meanwhile, Fitz and Skye climbed the stairs to reach the top of the Zephyr. Fitz was surprised to see no one there, but he felt grateful. Nobody would bother them.

 

"Sit down and put on your belt," Skye told Fitz. "I'll be back in a moment."

 

After two minutes, Skye went back to the top, sporting her black and dark blue agent suit. That suit stylized the body of the agent perfectly, _god_ , even Fitz saw that suit was very sexy. Skye felt Fitz's intense gaze on her and her hair bristled, causing a slight shudder. She smiled because she knew Fitz was biting his lip and trying to put himself in a comfortable position to prevent her from seeing the erection that was pressed against his pants.

 

Skye went directly to the cockpit and turned on the gears to then close the Zephyr door automatically. In a matter of seconds, Skye had managed to get him to be in heaven.

 

*

 

It had been an hour since Leopold left the Triskelion behind, the only thing he saw were the green screens that were making processes that, somehow, Fitz understood. Skye kept looking ahead during that period of time but seeing that Zephyr couldn’t be seen from the sky, she decided to put the autopilot.

 

Fitz, looking that Skye put the autopilot, took off the belt and observed that she also removed it to be able to get up. In that moment, he did too. Skye went to the central table that was there and lit it, showing several holograms about the mission.

 

He leaned a little and began to watch the details of the mission.

 

"This is supposed to be easy," she said, touching a couple of buttons. "With those soldiers we will be fine, if there are no casualties."

 

"That won’t happen." Fitz said, walking towards her. "I have the best agent here."

 

Skye gave a little laugh and then tapped on a couple of buttons on the screen. "We should report to the HQ about our position."

 

Suddenly, Fitz put a hand on her hip, then raise it to her waist, revealing a bit of her skin. He reached in and Skye stopped talking to let out a gasp. She looked at the Doctor with her lips parted. His blue eyes only got inside her deeper and _deeper_.

 

Before she knew it, Fitz was already pushing her against the nearest wall and her lips pressed against his in a harsh, chaste kiss. Fitz pressed his body against hers, trying to intensify the kiss. Skye let his tongue slip into her mouth and caress her slowly. However, at some point they would need air. They separated a little, enough to catch their breath. Skye was panting and looking at Fitz with desire.

 

"What was that?" she asked.

 

" _Three weeks_ ," he said, looking at her seriously. "Three weeks without touching or kissing you, do you know how agonizing that was for me?"

 

"But..."

 

"No." Fitz interrupted her with a firm voice. "Three weeks letting that idiot touch what's _mine_."

 

"I have to continue with him and you know it." Skye said before pressing her lips together.

 

"Abort that mission, I'm sick of seeing you with him." Fitz replied by separating completely.

 

"You know, I think you're lying." Skye crossed her arms to say those words. "You're jealous that he can have me and you can’t."

 

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Fitz looked at her again intensely and put her back against the wall. Their faces close, their lips brushing.

 

"Yes, I'm _jealous_ , very jealous." he murmured before kissing her lips hard, pressing her even more against his body. A kiss so possessive that neither he imagined reaching that level. He separated from her and went directly to her neck, kissing and biting her. Skye was panting and resting her fingers on his head, pressing it against her neck. She felt that he sucked a part of her abused neck and that would leave some marks.

 

Skye rubbed one of her legs down one side and Fitz grabbed that leg so that in a jump, Skye ended up rolling her legs around his waist. They both continued to give wet kisses to each other. Fitz positioned Skye at the holographic table before turning it off and she leaned her elbows on it, panting.

 

Both had separated and she was looking at Fitz, who looked at her with dilated pupils. Suddenly, she felt like he was getting rid of her uniform. He lowered Skye's pants and then threw them into one of the corners of the room. He took off her jacket and black shirt revealing her underwear. It was also black and that drove him crazy.

 

Fitz put his lips to Skye's ear and with a hoarse tone thanks to the excitement said: "You're not going to get rid of me, Skye, I'm not going to let _you_ go, damn, you're mine." And he took her hips so that she felt a lunge against Fitz's pants, letting out a moan of despair when she saw that he was so hard for her.

 

Skye nodded quickly and murmured against his ear. "I will leave the mission, but who will take my place?"

 

"I will get rid of him personally."

 

"No, I'd rather take a chance—"

 

"I'm the one in charge here, Skye." He grunted and looked into her eyes. "If he wants to have you completely, he will have to pass over me, you _belong_ to me and I will do everything possible for everyone to see it."

 

At that moment, he had already removed her panties and began to caress her clit slowly and torturously. In slow and rough circles. Her moans echoed in the room and Skye felt her legs look like jelly. Fitz licked his lips and closed his eyes, concentrating on how the brunette enjoyed his touch by letting out incessant moans. He missed that sound.

 

" _Fitz..._ " She moaned and searched his face to kiss his lips slowly. She still felt his fingers there, touching in slow circles, making her body shudder with pleasure. As they parted, Skye moaned again and Fitz let out a grunt. "Let me help you."

 

Skye unbuttoned his pants and lowered the zipper quickly, to find his already erect length and begin to caress it slowly. Fitz let out a hoarse moan and kissed her already swollen lips again. The pleasure began to grow so intense that he couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted to be inside her, he wanted to _fuck_ her so hard and that she remembered who she belonged to. Fitz left his wet folds and removed Skye's hands that were still caressing him. He took both legs to open them more and then took her hip to penetrate her tightly, letting the brunette release another moan of pleasure.

 

Skye's head was spinning, she never felt so _lost_ in pleasure, she never felt so lost in him. Having Fitz inside her was so pleasant and lustful that she didn’t want him to stop. He went back inside and out of her with strong and rough thrusts, sinking into her as much as he could. His head held against her neck, biting, sucking, letting out grunts and moans against her ear, igniting her more.

 

"Oh, Fitz!" She said in a moan and put a hand on his back, arching her back as she felt the waves of pleasure in her system. Leopold let out a grunt and began to move his hips against hers a little faster.

 

"Fuck." He moaned, hugging her body with his right hand and grabbing her hip to keep fucking her hard. "Tell me who you belong to, Skye."

 

"To you. I belong to you and _only_ you." She gasped and moaned again. " _Ah!_ F-Fitz..."

 

"Are you close, huh?" He growled in her ear. " _Oh!_ Fuck. You are mine and nobody else's, never forget it."

 

"Please," Skye pleaded.

 

With two deep thrusts, Fitz gave Skye permission to cum and seeing her walls tighten around his cock, he also came, biting her lip as they both fell from the climax letting out a moan so erotic that they thought that the soldiers would have heard something. It took several minutes for them to breathe normally again, but both didn’t take their eyes off each other.

 

"Come here," Skye whispered approaching Leopold. "I'll be yours, but you're _mine_ too."

 

Leopold nodded and leaned down to kiss Skye's lips slowly. When he separated, he smiled on his side and asked: "Have they heard us?"

 

"I hope so, Doctor Fitz."


End file.
